


Musings

by Blackrising



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack and Angst, Drabble, F/F, Other, and also a bit of Swan Queen because I couldn't help myself, i don't even know what else to tell you about this, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/pseuds/Blackrising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he could do was watch. And wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

Sometimes he wondered what could have been.

He watched as she got her heart broken thousands of times. He watched as she slowly turned to ice over the years, an empty shell of what she once was. Wondering if someone would come along who could fix her, mend the broken person she’d become. Someday.

He often wished, dreamed, of being the one. He had seen her at her best, he’d seen her at her worst and at everything in between. She’d never spared him a glance, never touched him except for when she crushed him beneath her heel. But even that little bit of attention made him reel, grateful for anything she would give him. He had been with her for as long as he could remember. Dragged along on every road and every journey. There were times when he wasn’t sure whether it was luck or just another curse.

Yes, sometimes he wondered what could have been. On good days, he imagined being her hero. The one who wouldn’t betray her trust. The man that would hold her and defend her against everything the world threw at her. On bad days, he realized the futility of it all. His love was one that was forever fated to go unnoticed. His appreciation only allowed to happen at a distance. And she would find another saviour. Another one that would do all the things he could only dream of doing.

When the day came, he was unsure at first. Was this it? The day he’d been hoping for (dreading) ever since he saw her world crumble into dust? The day he’d lose her for good, the day she realised she was no longer alone in her pain. No longer left to fend for herself in the life she was forced to lead. As always he watched. The looks. The touches. Turning from aggressive and hateful to something less, yet something more. When he finally saw the realization in her eyes, saw her hands and arms close around the blonde woman with desperation and something he hadn’t seen in her in decades (hope), he knew. This was the end of her journey. Both of their journeys.

He wished he could smile. Cry. Scream to the heaven’s at the unfairness of his form. Pray that the woman he had loved for as long as he could remember had finally found her home in this blonde saviour.

But he was only a pebble in her drive and all he could ever do was watch. And wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was the result of a conversation between me and a friend of mine about multishipping and, more specifically, the shipping of Regina with inanimate objects. I have no regrets.


End file.
